De l'exil à la reconquête
by Soma Kibi
Summary: Rien de très original...Un recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs sur la vie des nains d'Erebor entre leur vie dans les Montagnes Bleues jusqu'à leur retour à la montagne solitaire.
1. Chapter 1

**RECUEIL D'OS _LE HOBBIT_**

_Salut tout le monde! Oui je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté ici! Je me suis enfin décidée à revenir avec de nouveaux écrit! Et pour bien commencer, j'ai décidé_

_ de __commencer par un ensemble d'OS que j'ai commencé sur Le Hobbit, parce que tout ce merveilleux univers est très inspirant, il faut l'avouer! Bon, ce n'est rien de très_

_original, puisque ces OS concerneront la vie des Nains entre le moment où ils s'installent dans les Montagnes Bleues jusqu'à leur retour à Erebor (et peut être même après qui_

_ sait...). Mais j'ai décidé d'écrire cette période à ma sauce^^ Avec les personnages que l'on connait mais aussi quelques personnages de ma création. Je respecterais certains _

_éléments de l'histoire originale mais je vais également faire quelques modifications à ma façon, car après tout c'est à ça que servent les fics. J'espère que ça vous _

_plaira en tout cas! Je n'ai certes pas le talent de l'incroyable Tolkien mais bon, je vais faire de mon mieux! Ah oui et je dois aussi préciser que je suis une vraie Yaoiste en _

_général mais pour le moment, les quelques couples qui seront évoqués ne seront pas des couples Yaoi. Peut être que j'en ferais plus tard dans les OS, je verrais ça. Voilà _

_voilà! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

**TITRE:** INTRODUCTION

**COUPLE:** Aucun ici

**WARNING**: Aucun

**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tolkien (en dehors de certains qui sont de ma création, mais je le préciserait quand ils apparaîtrons)

**NOTE:** Alors là il ne s'agit pas réellement d'un OS, c'est juste une très courte introduction qui sert à placer le contexte pour la suite et d'expliquer un peu l'arrivée des Nains dans le Montagnes Bleues. J'ai probablement modifier pas mal cet aspect de l'histoire car, si Tolkien en a fait une description (concernant leur départ d'Erebor et l'arrivée dans les montagnes) je ne l'ai pas lue.

* * *

><p>Smaug s'était emparé du royaume d'Erebor. En l'espace de quelques minutes, la vie de ses habitants était devenue un cauchemar. Tout n'était que cri, pleurs, flammes et mort. Très vite, tous ne pensaient qu'à une chose : fuir. Fuir très loin de ce lieu qui, jusque là, était leur maison. Les nains avaient été forcés de quitter leur montagne, leur « chez-eux », afin de sauver leurs vies. Mais cet exil n'était que le début de leur descente aux enfers. Un nombre incalculable d'habitants avaient été piégés dans les salles d'Erebor, sans aucune chance de sortie. Ils étaient malheureusement perdus.<p>

Les survivants, ceux étant parvenus à échapper au feu du dragon s'étaient retrouvé perdus, au milieu des montagnes, sans aucun endroit où aller. Ils avaient alors marché, des jours durant peut-être même des mois. Ils trouvaient refuge où ils le pouvaient jusqu'à pouvoir reconstruire un vrai foyer, si cela était possible. Le roi Thror et sa famille les avaient guidés de leur mieux. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs mois d'errance qu'ils étaient parvenus à trouver, enfin, un lieu que – peut-être – ils allaient pouvoir prochainement appeler leur « chez eux ». Au cœur de _l'Ered Luin_, les Montagnes Bleues. A quelques kilomètres d'un village d'humains, dans les ruines de ce qui fut autrefois une cité glorieuse, abandonnée après la Guerre contre Sauron. Humains qui, après discussion entre Thorin et leur Seigneur Aymeric, avaient acceptés de leur venir en aide pour pouvoir s'établir.

Un travail colossal avait alors commencé pour redonner à ce village, sa vie d'antan. Et c'est ainsi que presque deux ans après leur arrivée sur les lieux, les ruines avaient de nouveau donné vie à un village reconstruit. Un endroit où tous les nains exilés d'Erebor espéraient pouvoir enfin se poser et reconstruire leurs vies. Chacun savaient que jamais rien ne pourraient être comme avant, que cet endroit ne pourrait jamais remplacer Erebor et sa magnificence. Mais c'était la première fois en l'espace de presque quatre longues années que les Nains pouvaient enfin ressentir la sensation d'avoir un endroit leur appartenant, de plus être forcés à arpenter les routes, à chercher des abris. Ils étaient peu, à peine plus de trois cents.

Cependant, le Roi Thror était un nain des plus têtus. Cette vie, n'était pas celle qu'il avait souhaitée pour son peuple. C'est pour cela, qu'un jour il annonça son intention de reprendre le grand Royaume de la Moria, aux mains des Orcs et des Gobelins depuis des années. Une expédition constituée des nains les plus valeureux se mit donc en route pour ce Royaume depuis longtemps perdu. Beaucoup dirait que c'était un acte de folie, totalement désespérés. Peut-être seraient-ils dans le vrai. Et malheureusement, ce qui se passa ensuite leur donnerait raison.

La bataille fut sanglante et destructrice. Malgré l'aide apportée par leurs cousins des Monts de Fer, cette bataille ne se termina pas sur une victoire. L'ennemi fut certes repoussé mais le Royaume était perdu. Le champ de bataille n'en était qu'un malheureux témoin : des centaines et des centaines de nains étaient tombés sous les coups de l'ennemi. Des corps qui ne faisaient que témoigner de la folie de cet assaut. Une seule question revenait chez les survivants : cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Leur roi, Thror, était lui aussi tombé au combat, tué cruellement par l'orc blanc nommé Azog. Le prince Thrain avait disparu, laissant son fils Thorin en charge des quelques survivants. C'est le cœur lourd que les derniers nains d'Erebor encore debout retournèrent dans les Montagnes Bleues.

Et c'est ce jour-là que Thorin se jura de tous faire pour assurer à son peuple la prospérité qu'il méritait. Le jeune prince conclut ainsi un accord avec le seigneur du village voisin : Il permettrait aux différents nains de travailler pour eux et en échange, les nains pourraient leur faire profiter de leurs talents inégalables dans certains domaines, tels que la forge ou le travail minier. Cet accord leur permettrait ainsi de se remettre à vivre avec des ressources convenables.

C'est ainsi que commença la vie des Nains réfugiés d'Erebor au cœur des Montagnes Bleues…


	2. Chapter 2: L'Annonce

_Salut tout le monde! J'ai décidé de poster tout de suite le premier OS, histoire de bien commencer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

_**TITRE:** L'Annonce_

_**GENRE:** Family/Drama_

_**PERSONNAGES:** Fili - Dis - Thorin - Ori - Dori_

_**NOTE:** Alors j'ai prit pas mal de liberté, comme vous pourrez le constater. Déjà, j'ai changé les âges des personnages puisque normalement Ori est plus jeune que Kili alors que dans mes OS, Ori et Fili ont presque le même âge. Et ensuite, je ne sais pas exactement quand et comment est mort le père de Kili et Fili donc je l'ai fait à ma sauce._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>L'ANNONCE <em>**

« Fili ! »

Le cri résonna au sein de la petite maison, à première vue vide de toute présence en dehors de la petite femme qui venait de le prononcer. L'intérieur était simplement décoré, de manière des plus sobres. Rien de réellement personnel ne se trouvait sur les étagères, en dehors de quelques bibelots, de quelques fleurs. Accrochée au mur se trouvait une épée d'une grande splendeur, dont la poignée étaient ornée de pierres plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Si l'on faisait le tour de l'habitat, cet objet s'avérait probablement être le plus précieux et le plus symbolique de tous les objets que l'on pourrait trouver. Cette épée était en effet celle ayant appartenue au roi Thror et se trouvait dans la famille royale depuis des siècles maintenant. Il était donc naturel qu'elle soit aujourd'hui exposée dans le salon de la maison qu'habitait Thorin, le prince d'Erebor, aujourd'hui en charge de la gestion du peuple et considéré par presque tous les nains comme le futur roi. Le jeune prince refusait cependant de s'en servir et même de la porter, ne se considérant pas encore digne d'un tel honneur.

Thorin ne vivait cependant pas seul dans cette petite maison, au cœur du petit village de l'Ered Luin que les anciens habitants d'Erebor avaient investi. Avec lui vivaient sa sœur Dis ainsi que son beau-frère Vili et son neveu Fili. Rien ne comptait plus au monde aux yeux de Thorin que la protection de sa famille. Lors de la grande bataille de la Moria, il avait vu tomber sous ses yeux non seulement son grand père, le roi Thror, mais également son petit frère Frerin, transpercé d'une flèche en plein cœur après avoir tenté de protéger. L'image de son corps s'écroulant au sol, ses yeux grands ouverts alors qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien voir, le hantait encore aujourd'hui, presque 6 ans après la bataille. Ses nuits étaient toujours hantées par des cauchemars, bien qu'il n'en parle presque jamais avec les siens. Sans oublier également que depuis cette bataille, son père Thrain avait tout simplement disparu. Thorin était persuadé qu'il était encore en vie, quelque part.

Dis au contraire s'était faite à l'idée de la mort de son père et ne gardait que peu d'espoir sur un éventuel retour. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet qu'elle et Thorin n'abordait jamais car ils finissaient toujours par se disputer. Ils n'étaient pourtant que rarement en désaccord. Dis éprouvait une profonde tendresse et une grande admiration pour ce grand frère qu'elle chérissait. Elle était également très protectrice envers lui, terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre lui aussi. Mais Dis n'était pas du genre à montrer ses angoisses. Elle était du genre autoritaire et possédait un fort caractère. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui osaient la contrarier, tous craignant les représailles qui leur tomberaient forcément dessus. Rien n'était plus précieux à ses yeux que son fils Fili, âgé de tout juste six ans. Un très jeune enfant qui lui apportait déjà de nombreux soucis. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'elle se tenait actuellement dans son salon, les mains sur les hanches, avec un air exaspéré en attendant que son fils ne daigne lui répondre.

« FILI ! »Répéta-t-elle

Aucun son ne se fit entendre durant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que finalement le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre ne retentisse. Des petits pas lents résonnèrent alors, jusqu'à ce qu'une petit tête blonde ne fasse son apparition à l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

« Oui ? »Demanda finalement le petit nain, une note craintive dans la voix.

Dis ne put s'empêcher de se sentir attendrie devant le visage de son fils mais elle se força à rester impassible. Il était hors de question qu'elle craque devant cette bouille, du moins pas avant d'avoir essayé de remplir correctement son rôle de mère à cet instant.

« Est-ce que tu peux venir ici s'il te plaît ? »

Fili hésita durant quelques secondes, cherchant autour de lui une échappatoire ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui permettre de ne pas rejoindre sa mère. Mais il comprit bien vite qu'il n'avait pas le choix et, après un petit soupir résigné, il sortit complètement de sa cachette pour aller se placer juste en face de sa mère. Si Fili craignait autant cet instant, c'est parce qu'il savait précisément pourquoi sa mère souhaitait lui parler et que cela n'était absolument pas bon pour lui. Dis le fixa quelques secondes sans parler, les bras croisés. Fili eut la décence de garder les yeux baissés, conscient qu'il était en fâcheuse posture.

« Fili…tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle pointa du doigt un tas de débris qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol et qui, auparavant, était probablement une statuette de décoration. Le petit nain regarda sa mère avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Je…je suis désolé maman. Je voulais pas le casser, j'ai pas fait exprès ! »Pleurnicha Fili avec un air profondément coupable.

Dis soupira, sentant sa résolution commencer à s'évaporer en même que des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans les yeux de son fils.

« Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas fait exprès…Mais j'aimerais que tu m'explique comment tu as pu la faire tomber. Elle était posé en haut de la bibliothèque et je t'ai déjà interdit de toucher aux objets qui sont là il me semble non ? »

« Je…je voulais juste regarder… »Avoua honteusement Fili, la tête basse

« Regarder quoi ? »

« Le…l'épée. Je sais que tu m'as dit de pas y toucher mais…je voulais juste la regarder et… »

Fili ne termina pas sa phrase, les larmes roulant maintenant librement sur ses joues alors qu'il prenait conscience d'avoir déçue sa mère. Il détestait quand il la décevait. Dis s'approcha de lui doucement, un soupir las sur les lèvres. Elle le força à relever la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

« C'est bon, je ne suis pas fâchée. Mais Fili, tu sais que ton père et moi on t'a déjà interdit de monter sur les chaises ou de t'approcher de cette épée. C'est dangereux et tu pourrais te faire mal, tu comprends ? »

Fili hocha doucement la tête.

« Je suis désolé, je recommencerais pas. »

Dis eut un petit sourire attendri et finit par craquer. Elle serra doucement son fils dans ses bras, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le serrer trop fort à cause de son ventre bien arrondi.

« C'est bon, c'est oublié. »

Un grand sourire illumina le regard de Fili et le cœur de Dis se remplit de tendresse à cette simple vue. Oui, décidément elle ne pouvait pas résister à son fils quand il la regardait comme ça. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle alla doucement ouvrir, sous le regard de Fili, qui était encore légèrement gêné malgré tout. Elle se retrouva face au visage souriant de Dori, un nain vivant dans la maison d'à côté, et de son petit frère Ori, qui la salua timidement. Dori s'inclina poliment devant elle pour la saluer.

« Bonjour Lady Dis, j'espère que je ne vous importune pas ? »

Dis le rassura avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Pas du tout Dori, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux peut-être vous aider ? »

« Oui, en fait Ori souhaitait vous poser une question. Ori ? »

Le petit nain qui se trouvait à côté de Dori agrippa la manche de son frère, intimidé. Ori était âgé d'un an de moins que Fili et était de nature extrêmement timide. Il vivait seul avec Dori et son autre frère Nori. Les deux aînés se montraient extrêmement protecteurs et attentionnés envers le plus jeune, qui était extrêmement frêle et possédait un caractère plutôt fragile. Dis lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant, l'invitant à lui parler.

« Je t'écoute Ori. Que voulais-tu savoir ? »

Ori regarda son frère aîné d'un air interrogateur et Dori lui fit signe de se lancer. Ori se tourna alors vers Dis, souffla un grand coup et osa enfin parler, de sa petite voix peu assurée.

« Je…en fait Dori et moi on va au lac à côté et je voulais savoir…enfin je…Est-ce que Fili pourrait venir avec nous ? »Osa-t-il finalement demander.

Dis ne fut pas surprise de la demande, à laquelle elle s'était en vérité attendue. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les deux jeunes nains qu'étaient Fili et Ori s'entendaient très bien et adoraient jouer ensemble. Dis se tourna vers son fils qui semblait maintenant très excité à la perspective de cette sortie.

« Oh oui je veux y aller ! S'il te plaît maman je peux ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! »La supplia-t-il

Dis et Dori se mirent à rire joyeusement devant tant d'enthousiasme. Dis hocha finalement la tête pour indiquer à son fils qu'elle lui donnait son autorisation. Fili sauta presque de joie et alla rejoindre Dori et Ori (qui ne cachait pas sa joie non plus) au pas de course. Il enfila rapidement ses bottes et sa veste qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée. Dis le regarda faire avec un air attendri.

« Tu es sage et tu écoutes bien tout ce que te dis Monsieur Dori d'accord ? »

Fili secoua vivement la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Promis ! »

Lui et Ori sortirent alors de la maison, impatients de s'en aller et commençant déjà à discuter avec animation, de leurs voix enfantines, sous les rires des deux adultes.

« Ils sont incroyables ces deux-là…je pense que vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer Dori ! »

Le concerné secoua la tête avec amusement en lançant un regard tendre vers les deux enfants.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant. Ne vous en faites pas très chère, je vous ramènerais Fili avant la tombée de la nuit si ça vous convient. »

Dis acquiesça avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Très bien. Je vous fais confiance. Ne les laissez pas vous épuiser mon ami, je sais que Fili peut être très énergique s'il le souhaite. Il tient ça de son père. »

Dori se mit à rire doucement à ces mots avant de s'incliner de nouveau.

« Je vais vous laissez alors. Profitez-en pour vous reposer, vous en avez besoin je pense, surtout avec le bébé qui arrivera bientôt. »

Dis posa machinalement la main sur son ventre arrondi avec un petit sourire tendre.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Bonne journée Dori. »

« A vous aussi Lady Dis. »

Puis, Dori alla rejoindre Fili et Ori, qui sautèrent de joie quand il leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Dis les regarda s'en aller avant de refermer doucement la porte, en secouant la tête d'amusement. Elle retourna ensuite vaquer à ses occupations, profitant du fait de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de Fili. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais car elle aimait son fils plus que tout, elle se sentait soulagée lorsqu'elle pouvait avoir quelques moments de répit. Fili lui prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, elle devait le reconnaître. Avec en plus la naissance de son second bébé qui approchait de plus en plus, elle était particulièrement fatiguée ces derniers temps. Elle décida de suivre le conseil de Dori et alla tranquillement s'allonger dans son lit afin de profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dis fut cependant réveillée quelques heures plus tard lorsque plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte. Elle se leva le plus rapidement qu'elle le pu afin d'aller ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait lui rendre visite. Ce ne pouvait pas être Dori qui rentrait avec Fili, il était encore trop tôt et ils n'étaient partis que depuis deux heures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrir la porte, elle resta quelques secondes figée, ne sachant comment réagir. Devant elle se tenait nul autre que son frère, Thorin, le visage couvert de sang tout comme ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Quelques coupures étaient visibles sur ses joues et son front mais il ne semblait pas vraiment blessé en dehors de cela. Dis sortit finalement de son choc et le fit entrer rapidement. Elle le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise et alla chercher de quoi soigner les quelques blessures de son frère, qui n'avait pas vraiment bougé et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée. Dis s'agenouilla devant lui et lui demanda de retirer la chemise qu'il portait.

« Dis, je ne suis pas blessé je t'assure. Je vais bien. »Finit-il par dire d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« C'est à moi d'en juger Thorin. Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît. Et peut-être que tu pourrais me dire ce qui s'est passé. »

Il y a quelques jours, Thorin était parti avec un petit groupe de volontaires afin d'aller chasser un groupe d'Orcs qui avait été repéré à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait la montagne où ils vivaient. Thorin ne pouvant laisser une telle menace roder près de son peuple, il avait décidé de se lancer à leur rencontre afin de se débarasser d'eux au plus vite. De nombreux volontaires s'étaient ainsi joint à lui dont son mari Vili, Dwalin et Balin, les deux plus fidèles amis de Thorin qui étaient aussi des cousins éloignés ou encore Nori, le frère d'Ori et de Dori. C'était une mission que Thorin avait qualifiée de « classique » et qui ne devait pas représenter de réel danger pour les nains qui s'y étaient engagés. De toute évidence, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment déroulées telles que Thorin l'aurait voulu. Celui-ci baissa doucement la tête, cherchant visiblement comment commencer.

« Thorin ? S'il te plaît explique-moi. Cette mission n'était pas censée être dangereuse ! Tu l'as dit toi-même il me semble… »

Thorin soupira un grand coup et regarda sa sœur avec un air profondément accablé qui la rendit soudain extrêmement nerveuse.

« Je…Il semblerait que nous les avons sous estimés. Quand nous sommes arrivés…Ils n'étaient pas là. Nous avons d'abord cru qu'ils avaient fuis ou que nous avions suivi une mauvaise piste mais en vérité…Ils nous attendaient. Ils nous ont prit par surprise et étaient plus nombreux que nous le pensions. Nous avons été imprudents, Dis. Nous les avons laissés nous berner et en avons payé le prix…J'aurais du me méfier plus, j'aurais dû prévoir un plan ou bien… »

Dis l'interrompit en lui posant une main tendre sur le bras.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Comment aurais-tu pu deviner ? Les orcs sont des êtres fourbes, tu l'as dit toi-même il y a peu. »

Mais Thorin secoua la tête et se leva, commençant à faire les cents pas.

« Justement…j'aurais dû comprendre avant que nous avions été repérés. Ma stupidité nous a coûté très cher… »

Dis se leva à son tour, soudain très inquiète. Elle força Thorin à la regarder.

« Thorin…Que veux-tu dire ? Comment cela très cher ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et s'il te plaît…Dis-moi où est mon mari. Je pensais qu'il arriverait après toi mais il n'est toujours pas là et ce n'est pas normal ! Parle-moi Thorin ! Où est Vili ? »

Thorin n'osa pas la regarder durant de nombreuses secondes, fermant les yeux à l'énonciation du nom de son beau-frère. Dis le regarda sans aucune émotion sur son visage durant de nombreuses secondes. Elle avait compris. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots, pas besoin que Thorin ne lui dise. Elle savait. Un étau se resserra sur son cœur et une douleur immense commença à s'emparer d'elle. Pourtant, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle ne craquerait pas. Elle savait et pourtant…Elle ressenti le besoin de le confirmer.

« Thorin, je t'en prie…Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Sa voix était faible, à peine un murmure. Son frère releva enfin la tête et, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa sœur, il comprit instantanément qu'elle savait. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire à cet instant car Dis n'était ni aveugle ni stupide. En vérité, elle avait ressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas dès l'instant où Thorin était entré chez eux, seul, et couvert de sang. Thorin prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je suis désolée petit sœur…J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais je n'ai… »

« Dis-moi comment c'est arrivé. Je t'en prie. Je DOIS savoir… »

« Nous étions en train de nous battre…Les Orcs nous étaient tombés dessus par surprise et nous nous défendions comme nous le pouvions. J'affrontais déjà trois adversaires et je…je n'ai pas vu le quatrième qui s'apprêtait à m'attaquer. Vili s'est interposé pour me sauver et…En tuant celui qui me menaçait, il a baissé sa garde…L'un d'entre eux l'a poignardé dans le dos. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Dwalin a aussitôt tué l'orc mais…Il était trop tard. Nous sommes finalement parvenus à tous les éliminer. Vili était trop gravement atteint. Même en le ramenant, il aurait été trop tard. Il est mort dans mes bras, Dis. Je n'ai rien pu faire…C'est ma faute et…je suis… »

« Je t'interdis de le dire ! »

Thorin regarda sa sœur avec un air de profonde incompréhension. Dis ne pleurait pas. Aucune larme ne sortait de ses yeux, aucun sanglot désespéré. Seules ses lèvres tremblantes et la douleur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux montraient à quel point la nouvelle l'avait affectée. Elle le fixait avec des yeux remplis de colère et Thorin ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il avait échoué après tout. Il lui avait pris celui qu'elle aimait.

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de dire que c'est ta faute ! Je te l'interdis tu entends ? »

« Mais, je… »

« Non, Thorin. Vili…il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il t'a sauvé la vie, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Si tu commences à t'en vouloir, ce serait lui manquer de respect, ce serait insulter son sacrifice. Alors je t'en prie…Ne dis jamais que c'est ta faute. Respecte au moins le dernier acte qu'il ait fait. Pour lui…et pour moi. »

Thorin ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de culpabiliser et il savait que le visage de Vili lors de ses derniers instants le hanterait probablement pendant de nombreuses semaines mais il n'en dirait rien. Pour leur bien à tous, il ne parlerait plus jamais de cette histoire. Il regarda Dis et finit par la serrer doucement dans ses bras. Elle le laissa faire, le regard dans le vide. Aucune larmes de coulerait de ses yeux aujourd'hui. Le choc était pour le moment trop grand. Et jamais elle ne s'autoriserait un moment de faiblesse en présence de son frère. Elle devait être forte. Pour Thorin, qui avait déjà bien trop côtoyé la mort et vu les gens qu'il aimait s'éteindre autour de lui, pour Fili qui n'était encore qu'un enfant – mon dieu Fili, comment allait-elle lui annoncer ça ? – et pour elle-même, pour son bébé qui devrait grandir sans son père.

« Tout ira bien Dis…Je veillerais sur vous. Je lui ai promis. Avant de s'éteindre, les dernières pensées de Vili ont été pour vous. Je lui ai juré que je serais là et je tiendrais cette promesse. Je ne vous laisserais pas seuls.3

Dis ne répondit pas, certaine que si elle ouvrait la bouche maintenant, elle allait craquer. Elle lâcha finalement Thorin mais vacilla quand elle tenta de s'éloigner. Son frère la rattrapa.

« Dis ? »

« Je vais bien… Juste un vertige. »

« Tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu es épuisée et ça te fera du bien. »

« Non, je ne veux pas. Thorin, Fili… »

Un éclair de douleur passa sur le visage de Thorin.

« Je vais m'occuper de Fili. Dis, s'il te plaît…Fais-le au moins pour le bébé. Tu dois te ménager. Pour lui. »

Dis finit par capituler, consciente que Thorin avait raison. Elle le laissa la guider jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à s'allonger. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, resta à ses côté pendant quelques instants.

« Thorin…Fili…Il est si petit…Il ne comprendra pas. Ca va être tellement dur pour lui…Il ne méritait pas ça…Et le bébé. Je n'y arriverais jamais… »

Thorin sentit son cœur se briser en milles morceaux en voyant sa sœur, cette sœur d'ordinaire si forte, le regarder avec un air désespéré. Toujours aucune larme ne coulait mais c'était à ses yeux encore pire de voir l'expression de son visage. Il se pencha vers elle et colla son front contre le sien.

« Tout ira bien Dis…Ce sera dur au début, je le sais. Mais je serais là. Je m'occuperais de Fili. Je t'aiderais avec le bébé. On va s'en sortir d'accord ? Et tes fils grandiront en sachant quel héros leur père était. Tout ira bien. »

Il sourit tendrement en voyant que sa sœur s'était finalement endormie. Il l'embrasse sur le front en un geste à la fois protecteur et rassurant. Il posa une main douce sur son ventre, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Tout ira bien… »

Puis, il se leva et quitta finalement la chambre pour s'installer dans le salon. Il lui fallait maintenant faire le plus dur : il devait trouver un moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à Fili…


	3. Chapter 3: Inquiétudes

_Coucou! Voici donc mon deuxième OS, qui se déroule peu de temps après le premier. Il est un petit peu plus léger que l'autre sans être pour autant comique lol. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, personnellement j'ai bien aimé l'écrire (surtout la deuxième partie, qui est sur un ton plus léger que le début). Bonne lecture^^_

_**TITRE:** Inquiétudes_

_**GENRE:** Famille_

_**PERSONNAGES**: Thorin - Fili - Dis - Nori - Bofur_

_**NOTE**: Je sais qu'en VF le nom de Thorin est Ecu de Chêne mais je préfère largement la version originale donc j'ai gardé le nom de "Okenshield". Et aussi, la caractère de Bofur pourrait vous paraître un peu différent ce celui qu'il a habituellement, mais j'avait envie de le montrer plus sérieux ici^^ Enfin pour la fin, je la laisse plutôt ouverte à vous de voir comment toute cette histoire s'est terminée :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>INQUIETUDES<strong>

« Dis, pour la dernière fois vas t'asseoir s'il te plaît et laisse-moi faire ! » S'exclama Thorin avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Presqu'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'annonce du décès de Vili. La date de l'accouchement de Dis se rapprochait maintenant de plus en plus et Thorin était donc aux petits soins avec sa sœur. Chose qui n'était pas des plus aisées, étant donné que celle-ci ne semblait pas réussir à tenir en place. Elle faisait exactement tout comme d'habitude, sans vraiment tenir compte de son état actuel, ce qui commençait légèrement à agacer son frère il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais Dis n'était absolument pas du genre à rester sans bouger, cela l'horripilait plus qu'autre chose. C'est pour cela qu'elle décida d'ignorer tout simplement Thorin et elle lui passa devant afin de continuer de s'affairer en cuisine. Ce comportement arracha un soupir frustré à son frère qui ne savait pas comment faire pour la forcer à rester immobile.

« Dis ! »

La concernée posa le chiffon avec lequel elle était en train d'essuyer la table pour le regarder avec un air agacé.

« Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de nettoyer ? »

« Oui justement ! Je t'ai que je m'en occuperais alors je t'en prie, va te reposer ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de me reposer Thorin ! Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée ! »

Thorin retint de justesse un grognement de frustration.

« Justement, tu dois te ménager ! Tu as déjà oublié ce que t'as dit Oin il y a quelques jours ? »

Dis stoppa finalement ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour lever le regard avec Thorin, la frustration évidente sur son visage.

« Je sais, je sais mais…Je ne peux pas rester immobile à ne rien faire ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça Thorin, j'ai besoin de bouger et de m'occuper ! »

Thorin lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

« Je le sais Dis…mais tu dois quand même essayer de faire un effort, pour l'enfant. Alors maintenant tu vas profiter du fait que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et me faire le plaisir d'aller te reposer, c'est compris ? »Lui dit-il en prenant sa voix la plus autoritaire, celle qu'il prenait quand il voulait faire comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas de protestation.

Dis grommela dans sa barbe et accepta finalement d'écouter son frère. Elle se dirigea donc lentement vers sa chambre en grognant, suivie par un Thorin plutôt amusé par son attitude presque enfantine. Il préférait éviter d'en parler avec elle mais il avait vraiment hâte que le bébé arrive car Dis était vraiment irritable ces derniers temps. Il resta donc avec elle pour l'aider à s'allonger et s'assura qu'elle s'était bien endormie avant de finalement quitter la chambre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en revenant dans le salon. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Ces dernières semaines n'avaient vraiment pas été faciles pour eux, il devait le reconnaître. La perte de Vili avait été extrêmement douloureuse pour chacun d'eux, et plus particulièrement pour Fili. A la pensée de son neveu, un très léger sourire étira le visage de Thorin et une grande tristesse apparut dans ses yeux. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait eu de tâche plus difficile que celle d'annoncer à son neveu de seulement 6 ans que son père ne rentrerait pas. Le petit nain avait d'ailleurs un beaucoup de mal à en comprendre les raisons, ne cessant de demander durant les premiers jours où était son père et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Quand enfin la réalisation l'avait frappé de plein fouet, Fili avait été inconsolable et même les efforts de Thorin et de Dis n'y avaient rien fait. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait refusé d'en sortir pendant presque deux jours. Jamais de toute sa vie Thorin ne s'était senti aussi mal, voir son neveu et héritier dans un tel état de détresse lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait bien conscience qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus pour l'aider mais il s'en était tout de même atrocement voulu d'être la cause indirecte de cette douleur que ressentait l'enfant. Une douleur qu'aucun enfant de son âge n'aurait dû avoir à subir. Un profond soupir s'échappa de la gorge du roi en exil qui décida finalement de cesser de se morfondre afin d'aller exécuter les quelques tâches qu'il avait promis de faire pour permettre à sa sœur de se reposer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir passé la journée chez Ori sous la surveillance de son grand frère Nori, Fili se trouvait dans sa chambre en train de dessiner tranquillement. Il était très heureux car Nori lui avait appris à faire des dessins de différents animaux qu'il était en train d'essayer de reproduire afin de les montrer à son oncle et à sa mère. Il espérait que ça leur plairait et que cela pourrait leur redonner le sourire. Depuis que son papa était mort, Fili avait bien vu que sa maman ne riait plus comme avant et était triste. Et il détestait quand elle était triste, il préférait largement la voir sourire. En vérité, elle lui manquait. Elle ne lui lisait plus d'histoire le soir pour l'endormir, elle se couchait même parfois avant lui et c'était son oncle qui le couchait. Cela faisait longtemps aussi qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait son plat préféré, alors qu'avant elle le lui préparait au moins une fois par semaine et Fili avait même le droit de l'aider. Désormais, elle ne voulait même plus le laisser entrer dans la cuisine. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le rendait vraiment triste : il ne voyait presque plus son oncle en ce moment.

Thorin travaillait encore plus qu'avant et Fili ne pouvait le voir que le soir. Il passait donc beaucoup de temps chez Ori et même si Fili adorait son meilleur ami, sa famille lui manquait. Ca lui manquait de jouer avec Thorin, de monter sur son dos, de l'entendre rire avec lui. Les histoires de sa mère lui manquaient, les sourires qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui, les petits moments de complicité qu'ils partageaient…Parfois Fili avait l'impression de ne plus vivre avec cette famille qu'il aimait tant mais avec des étrangers. C'est pour ça qu'il dessinait. Il espérait pouvoir les faire sourire au moins un peu, voir sa mère sourire, entendre son oncle lui dire qu'il était fier de lui. Une profonde concentration marquait son visage, signe que ce qu'il faisait était vraiment très important pour lui. De nombreuses minutes plus tard, le jeune nain regarda ses deux dessins avait un grand sourire empli de fierté. Il les contempla durant quelques instants, ravi d'être parvenu à les terminer. Du bruit se fit alors entendre dans le salon, signe que son oncle était rentré. Fili se leva rapidement en prenant ses dessins et se dépêcha d'aller au salon afin de le saluer. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il constata que son oncle n'était pas seul.

« Monsieur Dwalin ! Bonjour ! »S'exclama l'enfant, d'une voix enjouée.

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire tendre en s'approchant de lui.

« Bonjour Fili. Je suis content de te voir, tu as l'air en forme. »

Fili hocha joyeusement la tête.

« Oui ! Aujourd'hui j'ai joué chez Ori et son grand frère Nori m'a apprit pleins de choses ! Vous voulez voir ? »

Dwalin rit doucement devant l'enthousiasme de l'enfant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux doucement.

« Peut-être plus tard gamin. Je suis juste venu voir comment va ta mère, je dois m'en aller. »

Fili fut plutôt déçu à cette annonce. Il aimait énormément Dwalin, qui était l'un des plus proches amis de Thorin. Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour ce guerrier et espérait pouvoir lui ressembler plus tard.

« Oh… »

Dwalin se sentit gêné devant la déception de Fili et s'agenouilla pour lui faire face.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te promets de revenir bientôt et tu pourras me montrer ce que tu veux d'accord ? »

Fili hocha la tête doucement avec un petit sourire.

« D'accord. »

Dwalin hocha la tête, se redressa et alla rejoindre Dis et Thorin qui étaient dans la cuisine. Fili observa avec curiosité les trois adultes discuter durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Thorin ne raccompagne le guerrier à la porte. Une fois Dwalin parti, Thorin retourna dans la cuisine pour rejoindre Dis et Fili s'empressa de s'y rendre à son tour.

« Oncle Thorin ! »

Son oncle tourna vers lui des yeux fatigués et lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fili ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi ce soir, je dois aider ta mère à préparer le repas. »

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »Répondit le petit, tout joyeux.

Thorin eut un sourire lointain et hocha la tête.

« C'est gentil, tu me le donneras plus tard d'accord ? »

Fili perdit son sourire, déçue du peu d'enthousiasme que son oncle semblait manifester à l'idée d'avoir un cadeau de Fili. Fili le suivit pour entrer à son tour dans la cuisine.

« Mais, oncle Thorin… »

« Fili, pas maintenant. Retournes jouer s'il te plaît. »

Fili prit une moue boudeuse, attristé par le rejet dont son oncle faisait preuve à cet instant. Il se tourna vers sa mère avec un regard plein d'espoir. Mais Dis ne le regardait même pas et était assise sur une chaise, l'air épuisé, avec un main posée sur son ventre maintenant très arrondi.

« Maman, j'en ai aussi… »

Mais Dis l'interrompit avec un sourire tendre, la voix lasse.

« Fili, écoute ton oncle d'accord ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant. »

« Mais… »

« Fili, ça suffit ! J'ai dis plus tard donc maintenant arrête d'insister et retourne dans ta chambre. »Reprit la voix autoritaire de Thorin, dans laquelle commençait même à apparaître une petite pointe de colère.

Triste et vexé, Fili finit par capituler et il sortit de la cuisine pour retourner vers le salon, la tête basse. Il se sentait totalement rejeté à cet instant. Jamais son oncle n'avait réellement élevé la voix contre lui et jamais il n'avait refusé de l'écouter quand il souhaitait lui parler. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il jeta un nouveau regard à la porte de la cuisine et sentit des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux. Son oncle et sa mère ne l'aimait plus. S'ils l'aimaient encore, ils l'auraient écouté, ils l'auraient laissé leur donné les dessins qu'il leur avait fait. Il resta encore immobile dans le salon quelques secondes avant de prendre une décision.

Puisque Thorin et Dis ne voulaient plus le voir, ça ne servait à rien qu'il reste là. Il froissa ses dessins et les jeta au sol tristement avant de se diriger doucement vers la porte d'entrée. Là, après un dernier regard vers la cuisine d'où s'élevaient des voix, il ouvrit très doucement la porte pour ne pas qu'on l'entende et sortit de la maison. Une fois dehors, il regarda autour de lui en essayant de voir où aller, la vue encore brouillée par des larmes, et s'éloigna en courant. Son oncle et sa mère n'avaient plus besoin de lui alors il était inutile qu'il reste. Il courut comme ça pendant de nombreuses minutes, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, avant de finalement s'arrêter à bout de souffle. Il toussa un peu, pour reprendre sa respiration et vit qu'il était arrivé dans la rue du marché, où se trouvaient de nombreux magasins. Une petite panique s'empara de lui. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pendant ce temps-là, Thorin et Dis se trouvaient maintenant dans le salon, Dis étant assise dans l'un des fauteuils avec une lassitude évidente. Thorin la fixait avec inquiétude.

« Dis, tu dois vraiment te reposer. Tu en fais beaucoup trop, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »Réprimanda-t-il sa sœur, sans parvenir à masquer son évidente inquiétude.

Dis leva un regard fatigué vers lui et tenta de lui lancer un sourire rassurant, qui ne fonctionna visiblement pas vraiment.

« Je vais bien Thorin. Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi tu sais ? Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Tu en es sûre ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es qu'a à peine un mois de l'accouchement et tu ne te ménage pas suffisamment, comme te l'as demandé Oin. »

« Thorin, je suis enceinte, pas malade d'accord ? »

Thorin ne répondit pas, préférant éviter une nouvelle dispute avec sa sœur, qui avait tendance à s'emporter bien plus rapidement que d'ordinaire en ce moment. Il s'installa donc en silence sur l'un des sièges à côté de celui de Dis et un certain silence s'installe jusqu'à ce que sa sœur ne reprenne la parole.

« Fili est dans sa chambre ? »Demanda-t-elle

Thorin hocha la tête doucement.

« Tu ne penses pas que nous sommes un peu durs avec lui ? Il est encore petit, il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive. Il voulait juste qu'on joue avec lui tout à l'heure et on l'a ignoré. »Dit-elle avec inquiétude.

Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas s'occuper aussi souvent que d'habitude de son fils aîné. La fatigue constante qu'elle ressentait l'empêchait de pouvoir jouer avec l'enfant comme d'ordinaire. Thorin poussa un léger soupir qui la sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu as peut-être raison, mais il doit commencer à comprendre que parfois, on ne peut pas s'occuper de lui, qu'il arrivera qu'il doive s'occuper tout seul.» Répondit-il

« Je le sais Thorin mais…il n'est encore qu'un enfant. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir envie qu'on s'occupe de lui ! »Rétorqua sa sœur.

Thorin aurait voulu de nouveau répliquer mais il s'abstint car il avait bien conscience de Dis avait raison. Il lui adressa donc un petit sourire et se leva. Il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur .

« Tu as raison…je vais aller le chercher, je suis sûr qu'il sera content. »

Dis lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance.

« Merci Thorin. »

Thorin se rendit donc dans la chambre de Fili avec pour but d'aller chercher son neveu pour s'occuper un peu de lui, se sentant tout de même un peu coupable de s'être emporté contre lui, sans véritable raison. Il avait tendance à considérer Fili comme étant plus âgé qu'il ne l'était, alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans. Il frappa doucement à la porte et, n'entendant aucun bruit, il ouvrit la porte avec prudence.

« Fili ? »

Pas de réponse. Thorin fronça les sourcils, intrigué par le manque de réaction de son neveu. Fili n'était jamais aussi silencieux d'ordinaire, même quand il boudait. Soudain inquiet, Thorin entra dans la chambre qui était plongée dans le noir et alluma la lumière. Fili n'y était pas. Thorin sentit de la peur s'emparer de lui soudainement. Il retourna rapidement dans le salon, alarmant Dis par son pas rapide.

« Thorin ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Thorin regarda sa sœur et essaya de calmer sa panique grandissante pour ne pas faire paniquer Dis, qui n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

« Fili…Il n'est pas dans sa chambre. »

Dis écarquilla aussitôt les yeux avant de se lever d'un bond.

« Quoi ? Mais où est-il ? »

Thorin la rejoignit aussitôt et la força à se rasseoir, doucement.

« Calme-toi ! Je ne sais pas, je vais regarder dans les autres pièces mais… »

Il se stoppa, son regard se posant soudain sur deux morceaux de papiers froissés qui traînaient sur le sol, près de la porte d'entrée, et qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là. Il se leva pour aller s'en emparer, mu d'un soudain pressentiment. Dis le regarda faire, sans comprendre.

« Thorin ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Où est Fili ? »

Thorin ne répondit pas, ramassant lentement les deux papiers. Il les déplia alors et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit ce qu'ils représentaient. Sur l'un d'entre eux se trouvait Thorin (ou du moins ce qui devait être Thorin), monté sur un grand bouc avec une couronne sur la tête. Un petit garçon le regardait avec un grand sourire (probablement Fili), tenant la main d'une femme qui devait être sa mère. Le second représentait une maison devant laquelle se trouvaient ces trois même personnages, de grands sourires sur leur visages. Thorin sentit sa gorge se serrer, comprenant qu'il devait s'agir des fameux cadeaux que son neveu avait voulu leur offrir un peu plus tôt. Il se sentit soudain très coupable et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Thorin ? »

Il se tourna vers Dis, en entendant la peur évidente dans sa voix et la rejoignit doucement avant de lui montrer les dessins. Un grand choc apparut sur le visage de sa sœur en regardant les dessins.

« Il est parti…Fili est parti et c'est notre faute… »Murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Thorin n'eut pas le cœur à la détromper, malheureusement conscient de la véracité des paroles de Dis.

« Mais…mais…Où a-t-il pu aller ? Pourquoi on ne l'a pas entendu ? Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Et si… »Commença à paniquer Dis, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à son bébé. Thorin la força à s''asseoir et il prit ensuite son visage entre ses deux mains pour la forcer à le regarder.

« Dis…calme-toi. Il ne lui arrivera rien, tu entends ? Je vais le chercher et je vais le ramener à la maison. »

« Oui…D'accord…Mon dieu, je suis une mère affreuse ! »

Thorin la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la calmer.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je vais aller demander à Dwalin et Balin de m'aider d'accord ? Alors reste tranquillement ici et essaie de rester calme. »

Dis hocha la tête et regarda finalement Thorin quitter rapidement la maison afin de se lancer à la recherche de son fils. Dès qu'elle fut seule, elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de laisser ses larmes couler, persuadée que c'était sa faute si Fili était sorti comme ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La nuit était maintenant presque tombée et c'est avec un grand sourire que Bofur était occupé à tout ranger, pour préparer la fermeture de sa boutique. Il tenait un magasin de jouets, avec l'aide de son cousin Bifur et éprouvait une certaine fierté dans ce qu'il faisait. Rien n'était plus beau aux yeux de ce nain joyeux que de voir les sourires des enfants quand ils voyaient ses jouets. Il adorait rendre les gens heureux et avait toujours été quelqu'un de très manuel, capable de fabriquer n'importe quoi avec un simple morceau de bois. Bifur avait été le premier à se lancer dans le commerce des jouets avant que Bofur ne se joigne à lui, grâce à ses facilités de fabrication. Il tenait donc cette petite boutique, située dans le marché qu'ils avaient installé dans un coin de leur village à la construction. Il se rendait aussi une fois par semaine dans le village des hommes situés un peu plus loin du leur, présentant ses fabrications à leur marché et ayant généralement beaucoup de succès auprès des enfants. Il se sortit finalement de ses pensées et se rendit à la porte d'entrée dans le but de la fermer. Bifur était déjà rentré chez lui afin de profiter d'une soirée tranquille avec son épouse et sa fille. Alors que Bofur s'apprêtait à fermer, un bruit attira soudain son attention. Il fronça les sourcils quand il lui sembla reconnaître des sanglots. Et pas n'importe lesquels : des sanglots d'enfants. Intrigué, et surtout inquiet, il fit le tour de sa boutique et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un petit garçon était assis le sol, adossé au mur de sa boutique et pleurait à chaudes larmes, le visage entre ses mains. Bofur sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision et s'approcha doucement de l'enfant. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, essayant de ne pas le brusquer.

« Bonsoir. »

Surprit, l'enfant sursauta et leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Bofur. Celui-ci ne put masquer sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut nul autre que Fili, le neveu de Thorin Okenshield.

« Mon…Monsieur Bofur ? »Renifla Fili, visiblement très surprit de voir le nain face à lui.

Bofur lui adressa un sourire et se mit face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tard Fili ? Ta mère va s'inquiéter tu sais. »

A l'évocation de sa mère, Fili se renfrogna et malgré lui de nouvelles larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Il secoua la tête.

« Non…maman elle veut plus me voir. Et Oncle Thorin non plus… »

Bofur fut extrêmement surpris par cette déclaration, qu'il savait totalement fausse.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça voyons ? Je suis sûr qu'ils sont très inquiets pour toi ! »

« Non. Oncle Thorin…il m'a crié dessus. Il ne m'avait jamais crié dessus. Alors…je pense que lui et maman ils m'aiment plus… »Sanglota le jeune nain

Bofur ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devrait ramener Fili chez lui le plus vite possible mais le voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Il fallait avant tout réussir à lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait. Il força donc le petit à se remettre debout et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Allez, vient avec moi on va rentrer. Il commence à faire froid, tu vas tomber malade. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bofur les guida donc tous les deux jusqu'à l'intérieur de la boutique et il fit asseoir Fili sur une des chaises. Il lui prépara ensuite une bonne boisson chaude, histoire qu'il n'attrape pas froid, et pour le mettre à l'aise. Il prit une autre chaise et s'assit à côté de Fili, déterminé à comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser un enfant de son âge à sortir de chez lui aussi tard.

« Fili…tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi penses-tu que ta mère et ton oncle ne t'aiment plus ? »

Les larmes montèrent à nouveau aux yeux du petit garçon qui regarda Bofur avec un air affligé, qui donna envie au plus vieux de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ben…je…je sais que maman elle est fatiguée et que Oncle Thorin travaille mais…ils jouent plus avec moi. Maman, elle me lit plus d'histoire le soir et elle veut plus que je l'aide pour la cuisine. Tout à l'heure je leur avais fait des dessins mais ils n'ont même pas voulu les voir…D'habitude Maman elle est contente quand je fais un dessin mais là…Je sais qu'elle m'aime plus. Elle va avoir un nouveau bébé et donc elle veut plus de moi… »

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Fili s'était mis à pleurer. Bofur le regarda avec tristesse, comprenant soudain la source du problème. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Fili et le força à la regarder.

« Fili…Tu as peur que quand le bébé sera là, ta mère et ton oncle ne veuillent plus de toi ? Que le bébé te remplace ? »

Fili ne répondit pas mais il hocha la tête tristement. Bofur poussa un léger soupir.

« Ecoute moi…Le bébé ne te remplacera jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive, ta famille t'aimera toujours très fort. Tu ne dois pas en douter. »

« C'est pas vrai…si maman voulait encore de moi, alors elle me lirait des histoires ou elle… »

« Tu as tord. Fili, tu dois comprendre qu'un bébé c'est quelque chose de très important. Si ta mère ne joue plus avec toi, c'est parce qu'elle est fatiguée. Le bébé dans son ventre grandit et donc ça la fatigue beaucoup. Mais sache qu'elle t'aime encore très fort. Tu sais, j'étais comme toi quand j'étais petit moi aussi »Confia le fabricant de jouet.

Fili posa sur lui un regard intrigué.

« Ah bon ? »

Bofur eut un petit rire.

« Oui. Quand ma mère attendait mon petit frère Bombur, j'ai cru qu'elle ne m'aimait plus parce qu'elle ne s'occupait plus de moi. J'étais en colère et j'avais juré que je n'aimerais jamais ce bébé qui me volait ma famille. Je le détestait en fait… »

« Mais c'est pas possible, personne déteste Monsieur Bombur ! »S'exclama Fili, comme outré à cette seule idée.

« Et pourtant si…moi je le détestait avant qu'il soit né. Puis, quand il est né…C'est là que j'ai comprit. »

« Comprit quoi ? »

Fili était captivé par le récit de Bofur. Celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire tendre.

« Qu'en fait ce bébé n'essayait pas de me voler ma famille. Que ma mère nous aimait tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre. Que je m'étais inquiété pour rien et qu'en fait c'était super d'avoir un petit frère. Bombur était si petit à l'époque…Je me suis promit de m'en occuper et de ne laisser personne blesser mon petit frère. »

Fili ne répondit pas, en pleine réflexion sur les paroles de Bofur, pas vraiment sûr de tout comprendre. Bofur le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire.

« Fili…ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que ta mère et ton oncle n'essaient pas de rejeter. Thorin essaie juste de s'occuper de ta mère jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Quand il sera arrivé, tu verras que tout s'arrangera. Et tu verras que c'est vraiment super de pouvoir jouer avec ton frère ou ta sœur. Tu pourras même lui apprendre pleins de bêtises quand il sera plus grand ! »

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Fili, ce qui emplit Bofur de satisfaction.

« C'est pas drôle de faire des bêtises tout seul ! »

« Je sais...Tu pourras en faire plein après ! Mais…ne dis rien à personne d'accord ? Ce sera notre secret. »

Fili hocha vigoureusement la tête, tout excité de pouvoir partager un secret avec quelqu'un. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit pourtant.

« Bofur ? »Demanda-t-il timidement, oubliant même la formule de politesse que son oncle lui avait pourtant apprise avec insistance. Bofur le regarda.

« Oui, petit ? »

« Monsieur Bombur…il était vraiment petit avant ? »

Bofur éclata de rire avant de hocher la tête.

« C'est vrai que c'est dur à croire…Mais oui. Il était tout petit. »

Fili le regardait comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ce qui amusa beaucoup Bofur. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à le faire sourire et peut-être à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour la naissance du bébé. Il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans le fond de la boutique, sous le regard curieux de Fili qui le suivit des yeux. Bofur le rejoignit de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard et lui tendit quelque chose.

« Tiens, prend ça. »

Fili regarda l'objet dans sa main avec des étoiles dans les yeux et une énorme sourire. Il s'agissait d'un superbe cheval en bois, sculpté dans les moindre détails.

« C'est vrai ? C'est pour moi ? »

Bofur rit d'amusement devant l'enthousiasme évident du gamin.

« Oui, pour toi. C'est mon cousin Bifur qui l'a fait. »

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand on frappa à la porte, ce qui le fit sursauter. Bofur fronça les sourcils, n'attendant personne aussi tard. Il alla ouvrir la porte et un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit le visiteur : Nori, son meilleur ami.

« Nori, quelle surprise ! Que fais-tu ici aussi tard ? »

Nori haussa un sourcil.

« Et toi ? Tu devrais être rentré depuis…Oh bon sang, Fili ! »S'exclama alors Nori.

Fili sursauta un peu en entendant sa voix s'élever et se leva de son siège, incertain. Nori le regardait avec un soulagement immense, comme si un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules.

« On te cherchait partout ! Ton oncle et ta mère sont très inquiets ! »

Bofur sourit à Fili et s'apprêtait à parler quand Nori le frappa violemment à l'arrière du crâne. Il se tourna vers lui.

« AIE ! Non mais ça ne va pas Nori ? Je peux savoir en quel honneur ? »

« On étaient tous morts d'inquiétudes pour le petit et toi tu n'as même pas pensé à alerter quelqu'un qu'il était là ou mieux, à le ramener chez lui ? »

« Et selon toi, c'est une raison pour me frapper ? » Grogna Bofur

Nori fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Oui ! Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état est Thorin ! »

« Ça va, c'est bon. Je suis désolé d'accord ? Fili avait besoin de parler avant de rentrer, c'est tout. Je vais le ramener maintenant. Et ça te va bien de me faire la morale tiens… »

Nori ne releva pas et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Bofur eut un sourire victorieux puis, se tourna vers Fili.

« Allez viens Fili, on va te ramener chez toi je crois qu'il est vraiment temps de rentrer. »

Fili eut soudain une expression nerveuse sur le visage.

« Oncle Thorin…il est fâché contre moi ? »Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en regardant Nori.

Celui-ci, attendri, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Non, il est juste très inquiet. Et ta maman aussi. Alors on va rentrer pour les rassurer d'accord ? »

Fili hocha la tête, soulagé. C'est donc accompagné de Bofur et de Nori que Fili rentra finalement chez lui, le cœur bien plus léger que quand il était parti. Ce soir-là, il était évident qu'un certain lien d'amitié et de confiance s'était créée entre le jeune prince et le fabricant de jouet…


	4. Chapter 4: Surmenage

_Hello tout le monde! Me revoici donc avec un nouvel OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je pense que pour le moment c'est celui que j'ai préféré écrire. Il est cette fois centré sur la relation fraternelle entre Nori, Ori et Dori. J'avais envie d'explorer un peu plus leur famille et leurs liens qui ne sont pas vraiment mis en avant que ce soit dans le livre ou dans les films et je trouve ça dommage. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) Bonne lecture!_

_**TITRE:** Surmenage_

_**GENRE: **Famille - Amitié_

_**PERSONNAGES: **Nori - Dori - Ori - Bofur - Bifur - Balin - Oin_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Mr Tolkien (exceptés Astrid, Brilda et Brogar qui sont évoqués et que j'ai créée de toute pièce.)_

_**NOTE:** C'est écrit du point de vue de Nori parce que je trouve que c'est un personnage vraiment intéressant qui est selon moi sous-exploité!_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>SURMENAGE<strong>_

Lorsque Nori se réveilla ce matin-là, il lui fallut un peu plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour émerger de son sommeil, qui avait été si bienvenu. Il avait en effet passé la soirée de la veille chez Bofur, en compagnie de toute la petite famille de son ami et ce n'était pas vraiment reposant. Car, si Bofur était toujours célibataire et sans enfants, ce n'était pas le cas de son frère Bombur, qui était marié et père de deux beaux enfants pleins d'énergie, ni de son cousin Bifur qui lui avait une fille, heureusement plus âgée et donc bien plus calme. Mais Nori ne se plaignait pas, au contraire. Il adorait la famille de son ami qui était tellement soudée et pleine de vie, notamment grâce aux deux terreurs de Bombur : Brilda et Brogar, qui bien qu'étant une fille et un garçon, étaient jumeaux, chose extrêmement rare chez les nains. Mais attention que l'on ne s'y trompe pas: il les adoraient oui, mais ne les enviaient absolument pas. Il se complaisait dans sa tranquilité et n'avait aucune envie de s'imposer la contrainte que représentarait une femme ou des enfants. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et s'extirpa enfin de son lit si douillet. Il quitta sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine afin de pouvoir nourrir son estomac qui criait famine. Alors qu'il commençait à se préparer un vrai festin, son frère Dori entra dans la pièce comme une flèche et lui adressa un rapide sourire en le voyant.

« Ah Nori, tu es debout ! Ecoute, j'ai besoin que tu surveille Ori pendant quelques heures, je dois aller faire quelques courses sur le marché, tu penses que ça ira ? »Lui demanda son aîné rapidement.

Nori se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Dori…Je surveille Ori tous les jours quand tu travailles. Je ne suis plus un gamin, je pense être capable de le gérer en ton absence. »

Dori ne lui répondit pas mais lui adressa un sourire léger en guise d'excuse. Nori fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

« Dori…Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, bien sûr quelle question ! »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais peut-être… »

Mais Dori le coupa rapidement.

« Je vais bien. Je dois y aller alors fais attention à Ori d'accord ? »

Nori voulut le retenir mais Dori était déjà sorti. Nori poussa un soupir frustré, en regardant la porte que son aîné venait de franchir. Le visage de Dori lui avait paru plus pâle que d'ordinaire, ce qui était anormal. Pour être honnête, Nori se souciait beaucoup de son grand frère depuis quelques temps. Il travaillait bien plus qu'il ne le devrait, refusait de laisser Nori l'aider dans la plupart de ses tâches ou prendre lui-même un travail, sous prétexte qu'il était trop jeune. C'est simple, Dori faisait absolument TOUT chez eux et Nori avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Il avait déjà essayer de lui en parler bien sûr mais à chaque fois cela finissait en dispute alors il avait décidé de ne plus aborder le sujet, du moins pour le moment. Il soupira en terminant son déjeuner avant de se rendre dans le salon. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit qu'Ori était là, assis devant leur petite table de salon, en train de dessiner en silence. Nori s'approcha du petit garçon, sans bruit et alla lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec tendresse. Ori sursauta de plus belle.

« Maiiiiis Nori ! Tu m'as fait rater mon dessin ! »Bouda le plus jeune en voyant le joli trait jaune qui ornait maintenant le centre de sa feuille.

Nori se mit à rire doucement et se pencha pour faire face à Ori.

« Je suis désolé Ori. Je le referais pour toi si tu veux.

« C'est vrai ? »Demanda le petit Ori, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Nori hocha la tête joyeusement.

« Oui, promit. »

« Trop bien ! »

« Et il est pour qui ce beau dessin Ori ? »

Ori regarda son œuvre avec un grand sourire fier.

« C'est pour Dori ! Il dit toujours que je fais des beaux dessins alors je veux lui en donner un ! »

Nori eut un petit sourire attendri à l'attention de son petit frère. Ori était toujours tellement gentil. Il n'avait encore que 5 ans mais il se souciait déjà énormément des autres. Il cherchait toujours à faire plaisir à ses deux frères, en particulier à Dori, pour qui il avait une grande admiration. Il avait déjà dit une fois à Nori que quand il serait grand, il serait comme Dori. Le petit nain n'avait encore jamais posé la moindre question au sujet de leurs parents, encore trop jeune pour s'en soucier. Nori lui s'en souvenait parfaitement. En vérité, à l'époque où ils vivaient tous encore à Erebor, leur famille n'était pas vraiment bien vue par les autres nains à cause de la liberté que s'accordait leur mère. Celle-ci avait en effet eut trois enfants, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait le même père. Cela n'empêchait bien entendu pas leur mère de les aimer profondément. Ori était né très peu de temps après leur arrivée dans les Montagnes Bleues, leur mère étant déjà enceinte lors de l'attaque de Smaug. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas survécu à l'accouchement. C'est depuis ce jour que Dori s'était retrouvé en charge de ses deux petits frères, une responsabilité qu'il assumait à cent pourcent. Il était vrai que Nori ne lui avait pas toujours rendu la vie facile et qu'ils se disputaient assez souvent tous les deux mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il ne respectait pas son grand frère. Nori finit par se sortir de ses pensées afin de jouer avec Ori, en attendant le retour de Dori.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Celui-ci finit par arriver environ deux heures plus tard, les bras chargés de courses que Nori s'empressa de l'aider à ranger, malgré les protestations du plus vieux. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, ils allèrent rejoindre Ori dans le salon, qui était en train de feuilleter un livre rempli d'images que lui avait offert Balin pour son anniversaire. Ori leur adressa un grand sourire en les voyant. Dori alla s'asseoir à côté de lui doucement, une expression fatiguée sur le visage qu'il essaya de cacher derrière un sourire attendri. Il commença à regarder le livre avec Ori, faisant quelques commentaires par moment sous l'œil de Nori, qui s'était assis dans un coin pour l'observer. Au bout d'un moment, Ori regarda Dori avec des yeux remplis d'espoir.

« Dis Dori, je pourrais aller jouer avec Fili tout à l'heure ? S'il te plaît ! »

« Désolé Ori mais tu sais bien que Fili est malade. Et cette après-midi je dois retourner travailler, donc je ne peux pas sortir avec toi je suis désolé. »

Une expression emplie de déception apparut sur le visage d'Ori, qui baissa tristement les yeux. Dori se sentit coupable de décevoir son petit frère mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il n'en avait bien sûr pas parler à Nori, mais il devenait difficile pour lui de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour permettre à sa famille de vivre tranquillement. Il avait donc accepté d'augmenter ses heures de travail afin de gagner plus. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard à la fois inquiet et accusateur de Nori.

« Tu retournes travailler ? Dori, tu avais promis à Ori de rester avec lui aujourd'hui ! On te vois à peine en ce moment ! »Reprocha le plus jeune.

Dori poussa un soupir de lassitude.

« Je le sais mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je suis désolé…on verra un autre jour. »

« Oui c'est ça et tu vas nous ressortir cette excuse combien de fois comme ça ? »Ricana Nori

« Arrête Nori, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre alors ne te mêle pas de ça. Je n'ai pas le choix… »

Nori leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Ori tentait de se faire tout petit à côté de son aîné, les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre la nouvelle dispute qui était en train d'éclater entre ses deux frères.

« Pas le choix ? Bon sang Dori, on est une famille ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux me le demander ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide d'accord ? Je suis l'aîné donc c'est à moi de prendre soin de vous. Alors laisse tomber d'accord ? Je dois y aller. »

Dori se leva donc du fauteuil sous les yeux furieux de Nori et ceux attristés d'Ori.

« Tu vas finir par te tuer à la tâche Dori ! Regarde-toi, tu es épuisé ! » S'exclama toutefois Nori, dans une dernière tentative de dissuader son grand frère de s'en aller.

Mais celui-ci se contenta de le regarder avant de se saisir de sa veste et d'enfiler ses bottes.

« Occupe-toi d'Ori s'il te plaît. »

« Dori ! »

Mais son frère était déjà sorti en claquant la porte. Nori pesta.

« Quelle tête de mule ! »

Il se passa les mains sur le visage avec frustration, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose sur Ori qui était recroquevillé sur son fauteuil en le regardant, des larmes dans les yeux. Nori soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, avec un sourire rassurant. Il passe un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune dans le but de le réconforter.

« Ca va Ori. Je suis désolé, tout va bien. »

Ori se tourna vers lui, les lèvres tremblantes ?

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi vous criez tout le temps avec Dori ? C'est ma faute ? »

« Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

Mais Ori secoua vivement la tête.

« Si. Dori il veut plus rester avec moi et toi tu cris parce que tu veux pas rester avec moi à la maison… »

Nori resta choqué durant quelques instants par les paroles du plus jeune, qui lui pleurait maintenant silencieusement à côté de lui. Nori s'empressa alors de le serrer dans ses bras doucement.

« Ori écoute-moi…Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait croire ça mais c'est faux. Dori et moi, nous t'aimons et nos disputes n'ont rien à voir avec toi. Je te le promets. »

Les sanglots d'Ori finirent par se calmer alors qu'il faisait signe de tête à son aîné pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris. Nori décida qu'il allait falloir qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion sur le sujet avec Dori. S'ils en étaient arrivés à faire croire à leur petit frère qu'il était responsable de leur mésentente, alors ils allaient devoir vite trouver une solution. Il soupira doucement avant de finalement sourire à Ori, qui s'était calmé.

« Ecoute, j'ai une idée. Tu veux qu'on aille voir Bofur au magasin ? Et après si tu es sage, on pourra aller voir Brilda et Brogar chez eux, je suis sûr qu'ils seront très contents de te voir. »

Le visage d'Ori s'éclaira aussitôt de joie à l'idée de rendre visite à ses deux amis. Les deux enfants de Bombur et Ori s'étaient toujours très bien entendus mais n'avaient pas l'occasion de se voir souvent. Nori et lui se préparèrent donc afin de se rendre jusqu'à la boutique de jouet tenue par Bofur et son cousin Bifur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand ils entrèrent, Ori salua joyeusement les deux cousins qui étaient afférés dans l'arrière boutique.

« Bofur, Bifur ! »S'exclama l'enfant, joyeusement.

Bofur fut le premier à les rejoindre, s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon déjà sale. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

« Nori, Ori quelle surprise ! Je suis ravi de vous voir ! »S'exclama le jeune fabricant de jouet, ravi.

Il serra chaleureusement la main de Nori et ébourriffa tendrement les cheveux d'Ori pour le saluer.

« Alors, que nous vaut le plaisir ? COUSIN, TU VIENS DIRE BONJOUR ? »Cria-t-il à l'attention de Bifur, qui ne semblait visiblement pas prêt à venir les saluer.

Un grognement se fit entendre, qui amusa beaucoup Bofur.

« Quel grincheux lui alors… »

Nori ne put retenir un sourire d'amusement.

« On va aller voir Brilda et Brogar ! »Fit savoir Ori, qui ne contenait pas son excitation.

« Ah oui ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de te voir ! »

Ori hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de finalement commencer à déambuler dans la boutique pour regarder tous les beaux jouets qui y étaient exposés. Nori le regarda faire quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« Comment vont Astrid et le bébé ? »Demanda-t-il

Bofur ricana doucement.

« Oh, ils vont très bien rassure-toi. Astrid a repris du poil de la bête et recommence à faire tourner ce cher Bombur en bourrique donc je pense que c'est bon signe ! »

Nori éclata de rire. Tous ceux qui connaissaient la petite famille de Bombur savaient qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à son épouse et faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, encore plus depuis la naissance de leur troisième enfant. Malgré son apparence intimidante, Bombur était un vrai papa poule et possédait un cœur tendre, toujours prêt à satisfaire sa famille. Nori lui enviait ça parfois…Jusqu'à ce qu'il pense à ses jumeaux terribles, ce qui le réconfortait sur sa vie de tous les jours.

« Bonjour Monsieur Bifur ! »Chantonna Ori, ramenant Nori à l'instant présent.

Ori était allé jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique pour saluer Bifur, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il ne répondit d'ailleurs pas à Ori, qui n'insista pas. Bofur leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est dingue à quel point Bifur peut-être concentré quand il travaille ! Tu pourrais lui dire ce que tu veux, ça ne lui fera pas bouger le petit doigt…Ou alors il se ramolli juste avec l'âge… » Fit mine de réfléchir Bofur.

Un grognement se fit entendre.

« Je ne bouge peut-être pas mais je t'entend Bofur ! Laisse-moi juste finir ça bon sang ! »Grogna finalement la voix bourrue de Bifur.

Cela fit bien rire son cousin et Nori, alors qu'Ori le regardait travailler avec une grande fascination, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Les deux frères restèrent encore quelques minutes dans la boutique avant de finalement décider de prendre congé afin de se rendre à leur destination suivante.

Ils furent ainsi accueillis chaleureusement par Astrid, la femme de Bombur. Elle les força presque à manger quelque chose avec elle et finalement, Ori alla rejoindre les jumeaux afin de pouvoir s'amuser avec eux. Nori en profita donc pour discuter avec Astrid au sujet son nouveau bébé, qui était confortablement calé entre ses bras et dormait à poings fermés. Ils restèrent durant presque trois heures chez eux, jusqu'au retour de Bombur du travail. Finalement, Nori décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux, à la tristesse d'Ori mais aussi de Brilda et Brogar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

Après avoir promis de revenir très bientôt, les deux frères s'en allèrent afin de rentrer chez eux. Ori était absolument ravi de sa journée et ne cessait de remercier son frère, ce qui amusait grandement Nori. Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez eux, Nori se préparant à faire face à un Dori mort d'inquiétude qui allait le réprimander pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu de leur escapade. Mais quand ils arrivèrent, seul le silence les accueilli. Dori n'était visiblement pas rentré, ce qui arracha un soupir de frustration à Nori. Ori lui parcouru toute la maison à la recherche de son grand frère, persuadé qu'il devait se cacher quelque part car d'habitude quand il allait se promener, son grand frère était toujours à la maison quand il rentrait.

« DORI ! ON EST LAAAAAA ! »Cria-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Inquiet, Ori alla rejoindre Nori qui s'était installé dans la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé.

« Nori ! Dori est pas là ! Il est où ? »Demanda l'enfant, d'une petite voix.

Nori se força à lui sourire, maudissant toutefois son grand frère dans sa tête pour provoquer tant d'inquiétude chez le plus jeune.

« Ne t'en fais pas Ori, il va bientôt rentrer. » Tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Mais lui-même ne put contrôler son inquiétude quand il constate presque deux heures plus tard que Dori n'était toujours pas là. Il se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Ori qui était assis avec son livre à côté de lui, sans vraiment le regarder car son regard fixait la porte d'entrée. Cette fois, il en avait marre il allait ramener son idiot de frère chez lui par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait ! Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre car on frappa soudain à la porte. Surprit et se demandant qui pouvait frapper chez lui aussi tard, il fit signe à Ori de ne pas bouger avant d'aller ouvrir. Intérieurement il priait pour que ce soit son frère qui soit à la porte, un sourire contrit sur le visage parce qu'il aurait oublié sa clé. Mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Balin, un sourire fatigué sur le visage.

« Bonsoir Nori. »

Nori fronça les sourcils et chercha derrière l'autre nain si quelqu'un l'accompagnait mais il était seul. Nori reposa son regard sur lui.

« Balin ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Dori ? »

La seule raison pour laquelle Balin venait aussi tard était parce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère, il en était sûr. Balin prit un air gêné avant de se passer une main sur le visage et de prendre un air désolé.

« Nori, mon gars…Il s'est passé quelque chose. Dans les mines. »

Nori sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Quoi ? »

« Dori…Il a soudain perdu connaissance pendant qu'il travaillait. On s'est occupés de lui tout de suite mais…ton frère est malade. Il ne va pas bien. »

Nori ne répondit pas tout de suite, assimilant la nouvelle. Il ferma les yeux doucement, essayant de contrôler sa respiration qui s'était accelérée. Finalement, il regarda de nouveau Balin qui lui lançait un regard compatissant.

« Il est où là ? »Parvint à demander Nori.

« Chez Oin. Il s'est évanoui juste à côté de Gloin et nous l'avons aussi amené chez Oin. »

« Très bien. Allons-y. »

Balin sembla un peu prit au dépourvu et fronça les sourcils.

« Nori, cela ne changera rien, il doit juste se reposer et… »

« Balin…S'il vous plait. C'est mon frère alors je dois être auprès de lui »

Balin soupira mais hocha la tête, conscient que Nori ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'il avait raison.

« Nori ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »Demanda alors la petite voix d'Ori, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Nori le regarda quelques secondes avec hésitation avant de finalement s'approcher de lui. Il s'agenouilla pour le prendre par les épaules et lui expliqua rapidement la situation, essayant de lui expliquer simplement pour qu'il comprenne. Aussitôt qu'il sut que son grand frère était malade, Ori se mit à pleurer et insista pour le voir. Après l'avoir aider à mettre une veste, Nori le prit donc dans ses bras et ils partirent avec Balin pour rendre visite à Dori, que Nori maudissait autant qu'il le pouvait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils arrivèrent à destination quelques minutes plus tard et furent accueillis par Oin qui leur demanda de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« Pour le moment il dort. Je lui ai donné des herbes pour essayer de faire baisser la fièvre. C'est la fatigue qui a provoqué le malaise alors le seul remède est un repos complet pendant au moins cinq jours. Comprit ? »Annonça Oin à Nori, doucement.

Le plus jeune lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et Oin les mena finalement jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Dori. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Ori couru presque pour s'installer au chevet de son grand frère et prit sa main doucement. Une profonde douleur se lisait dans ses yeux. Nori lui s'approcha plus lentement, choqué par la pâleur du visage de Dori, d'habitude si souriant et énergique. Il resta quelques secondes comme ça sans bouger, occupé à regarder l'état de son grand frère et se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer la gravité de la situation. Bien sûr il avait remarqué la fatigue dont semblait souffrir Dori depuis quelques jours et il lui avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois demandé de se reposer. Mais à aucun moment il ne s'était douté que cela pouvait arriver à ce résultat. Cette constatation lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes qu'il se força à contenir. Il ne devait surtout pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas devant Ori. Leur petit frère avait besoin de lui.

« Nori… »

Le jeune nain s'arracha à sa contemplation pour regarder Ori de l'autre côté du lit. Le plus jeune avait des larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues d'enfant. Nori sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus à cette vue.

« Oui ? »

« Il va se réveiller hein ? Dori…Il va pas mourir comme maman ? »

Nori se leva de sa place et alla doucement enlacer son petit frère, pour le réconforter.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Dori est juste très fatigué mais il va guérir. Il doit juste beaucoup dormir et après il ira beaucoup mieux, tu verras. Il ne va pas mourir. »

Cette promesse, Nori ne savait pas s'il la disait pour rassurer Ori ou lui-même. Ori lui sourit doucement et hocha la tête. Nori le lâcha donc doucement et retourna prendre sa place aux côtés de Dori. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, la respiration lente d'Ori indiqua à Nori qu'il s'était endormi. Nori le regarda avec un sourire attendri avant de se reconcentrer sur Dori. Il prit la main de son aîné avec hésitation, tremblant légèrement. Puis, il se pencha doucement vers lui.

« Espère d'idiot…Je te l'avais dit non ? Je t'avais dit que tu te tuerais à la tâche ! Mais toi tu n'écoutes jamais, tu dois toujours avoir raison. Mais tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tu n'as pas te rendre malade comme ça pour nous. Quand tu te réveilleras, on aura une discussion sérieuse toi et moi, tu peux me croire. Je ne te laisserais pas recommencer. Hors de question. Tu ne sacrifieras plus ta santé pour nous, jamais. Alors…tu dois te réveiller d'accord ? Ori est très inquiet tu sais…il a besoin de toi. Et moi…Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi Dori. Profites en bien car je ne te le redirais pas. J'ai besoin de toi grand frère. »Murmura-t-il lentement à son frère, sans le quitter des yeux.

Dori ne réagit bien sûr pas, mais cela fit du bien à Nori d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Une larme unique roula sur sa joue alors qu'il sentait lui aussi le sommeil le gagner. Avant de tomber à son tour dans les bras de Morphée une dernière pensée envahit son esprit : désormais il ferait tout lui aussi pour aider sa famille. Absolument tout et ce, peu importe les moyens qu'il emploierait…


	5. Chapter 5: Accouchement

_Coucou tout le monde! Je sais que cet OS s'est fait attendre et je suis désolée. Cette dernière semaine a été riche en émotion donc j'ai prit pas mal de retard. Mais me revoilà! J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, il marque un événement très important pour la suite! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas. Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture et j'attends vos impressions!_

_**TITRE:** Accouchement_

_**GENRE:** Famille_

_**PERSONNAGES:** Thorin - Gloin - Dwalin - Balin - Oin - Dis - Fili_

_**PAIRING**: Vous pouvez un très très léger début de Dis/Dwalin. _

_**NOTE:** Dwalin vous semblera probablement un peu différent de son caractère habituel mais c'est normal, au vu de la situation c'est vraiment comme cela que je le verrai se comporter. Vous verrez en lisant!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OS 4 : Accouchement<strong>_

La nuit s'était abattue depuis de nombreuses heures lorsque Thorin, Balin, Gloin et Dwalin purent enfin poser leurs outils de travail sur le sol et se préparer à rentrer chez eux. Les quatre amis travaillaient en effet dans la forge du village des hommes depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, à la demande du seigneur Aymeric. Celui-ci était venu voir Thorin en personne il y a quelque temps afin de lui demander un service : Ils avaient besoin d'une grande quantité d'arme pour une prochaine expédition avec ses hommes et leurs forgerons ne parvenaient pas à s'en sortir au vu de la demande qu'ils avaient. Rares étaient les hommes qui ignoraient l'habileté des nains en ce qui concernait la forge d' arme et c'est donc naturellement que le seigneur avait pensé à eux afin de les aider. Il leur avait été promis bien évidement un paiement plus qu'honorable en échange de leur aide. Thorin n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchit avant d'accepter la proposition, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser une telle offre. Il avait donc prit avec lui ceux qu'il considérait comme ses meilleurs forgerons et ils étaient partis tous les quatre offrir leur aide à leurs voisins humains.

« Bon sang, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'Oliphant vient de me passer dessus tellement mes jambes et bras me font mal ! »S'exclama un Gloïn à bout de force.

« Ça c'est parce que tu ne fais pas assez de sport cousin »Se moqua gentiment Balin en donnant une grande tape dans le dos du roux, attirant des rires moqueurs de Dwalin et de Thorin.

« C'est ça moquez-vous ! »Grommela un Gloin de mauvaise foi, faussement vexé.

« Oh mais rassure-toi, c'est exactement ce que nous sommes en train de faire ! »Rit Dwalin sous l'œil boudeur de Gloin.

Celui-ci préféra d'ailleurs ne pas répondre, conscient que se lancer dans un débat avec son guerrier de cousin était une cause perdue d'avance. Finalement, les quatre nains étaient enfin prêts et ils s'en allèrent donc afin de retrouver la douce chaleur de leurs foyers.

« Au fait Thorin, comment se porte notre chère Dis ? Le bébé ne devrait plus tarder à naître maintenant n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit Balin, autant par réel intérêt que dans le but de lancer une conversation.

Thorin eut un petit ricanement et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

« Ne m'en parle pas, elle est insupportable en ce moment ! Elle n'arrête pas de s'énerver pour rien, je ne peux rien lui dire sans recevoir une flopée de reproches et l'autre jour elle a manqué me crever un œil avec une cuiller en bois ! J'ai vraiment hâte que ce bébé arrive…Je suis aussi fatigué que si c'était moi qui le portait ! »Se plaignit l'héritier de Durin, devant les regards à la fois compatissants et amusés de ses amis.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne suis pas venu vous voir depuis plusieurs semaines à ton avis ? »S'exclama alors Dwalin.

Cette réflexion leur arracha à tous un profond rire. Cela leur faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir se détendre un peu après une dure journée de labeur. Balin frappa amicalement l'épaule de son petit frère.

« Allons mon frère, je pensais que rien ne pouvais te faire peur ! »

« On voit que tu n'as jamais eu à affronter Dis quand elle est de mauvaise humeur ! Je préférerais encore affronter une armée entière d'Orcs tout seul que de devoir rester avec elle dans ces moments là ! »Grommela Dwalin, agrémentant ses paroles par un profond frisson exagéré.

« Tu sais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas beaucoup ce genre de discours Dwalin, n'est -ce pas ? »Se moqua Thorin

« Vous savez très bien que j'ai raison ! »

Thorin ne répondit pas, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'allait certainement pas l'admettre mais il était entièrement d'accord avec son cousin en vérité. Sa sœur était plus effrayante que n'importe quelle créature en terre du milieu lorsqu'elle était contrariée. Il le savait pour avoir déjà fait les frais de sa colère. En vérité, il s'estimait heureux que Fili soit toujours présent chez eux car il était le seul contre qui Dis ne s'énervait pas et elle était donc plus calme lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Les quatre nains poursuivirent leur route dans le silence, agrémenté parfois de quelques réflexions de Gloin, qui décidément avait hâte d'arriver chez lui pour retrouver son épouse. Chose qu'il put enfin faire après quelques minutes supplémentaire. Il salua ses camarades rapidement avant de se précipiter chez lui, sous l'œil amusé de ses compagnons.

« Vous savez, parfois je me demande pour quelle raison ces deux-là n'ont pas encore eu d'enfants… »Fit remarquer Balin, attendri et légèrement mélancolique.

«Ne t'en fais pas frangin, je pense qu'il arrivera bientôt…Comme si on n'avait pas assez de gamins ici d'ailleurs… »Grogna Dwalin

«Ne fais pas ton insensible Dwalin, je sais que tu adore ces enfants. Il suffit de voir comme tu gâte Fili !»Se moqua gentiment Thorin.

« Je ne le gâte pas ! Je lui offre juste de quoi s'épanouir afin de devenir un grand guerrier plus tard ! »

Thorin échangea un regard avec Balin avant de hausser un sourcil.

« En lui offrant des jouets de la boutique de Bofur ? C'est sûr qu'avec un lapin en bois, je suis sûr qu'il fera des miracles sur le champ de bataille… »

Balin éclata de rire alors que Dwalin ne trouvait rien à répondre et se contenta de grogner dans sa barbe.

Finalement, les trois amis se souhaitèrent également une bonne nuit et ils se séparèrent, Thorin rentrant chez lui pour rejoindre sa sœur et son neveu alors que Dwalin et Balin retournaient dans la petite maison qu'ils partageaient un peu plus loin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque Thorin arriva chez lui, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre et seul la lumière tamisée qu'il voyait dans le salon lui permit de savoir que sa sœur ne dormait pas encore. Il enleva donc rapidement manteau et chaussure avant d'aller la rejoindre. Elle l'accueillit avec un léger sourire et il alla l'embrasser sur le front.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »Lui chuchota-t-elle doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Fili.

« Aussi bien que possible oui. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir non ? »S'inquiéta Thorin, en voyant les cernes visibles sur les joues de sa petite sœur.

Cela arracha un sourire amusé à Dis qui s'empressa de la rassurer.

« Thorin, je vais bien. Fili a passé son après-midi avec Ori chez Monsieur Bombur. Ils ont joué avec les jumeaux et cela m'a permis de me reposer, je te le promets. »

« Bien, je suis rassuré alors. Mais tu ne devrais quand même pas tarder pour aller te coucher, ordre de ton grand frère. »

Dis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. Mais oui, je te promets que je vais aller me coucher d'accord ? Tu es rassuré papa ? »Lui dit-elle avec amusement.

Cela arracha un petit rire à Thorin qui se leva du fauteuil où il s'était brièvement assis. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur.

« Très bien, je te laisse tranquille. Je vais juste aller voir Fili et je vais aller me coucher…une nouvelle longue journée m'attend demain ! »

« D'accord mais s'il te plaît Thorin…Ne le réveille pas cette fois ! »

Thorin hocha la tête et quitta finalement le salon afin d'aller rejoindre la chambre de son neveu, le plus lentement possible. C'était plus fort que lui, tous les soirs il avait ce besoin de s'assurer de lui-même que son neveu était bien là dans sa chambre, en train de dormir. C'était un moyen de s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. S'il ne voyait pas son neveu au moins une fois en revenant de son travail, il lui était impossible de trouver un sommeil paisible. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas, cette peur qu'en son absence il puisse arriver quelque chose à sa famille. Il entrouvrit très doucement la porte de la chambre de Fili et entra. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres en voyant la forme endormie de son neveu blotti sous ses couvertures. Thorin le regarda dormir durant quelques secondes, une profonde tendresse inscrite sur son visage. Finalement, la fatigue prenant le dessus sur sa volonté, il se pencha lentement et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant avant de quitter la pièce, après un dernier regard pour Fili.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain arriva bien vite au goût de Thorin, qui avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi plus de 30 minutes. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour émerger de son sommeil mais il finit par trouver le courage de s'extirper de son lit afin d'aller rejoindre son neveu et sa sœur qui étaient très probablement déjà debout. C'était quelque chose qui tenait très à cœur à Fili : être levé avant son oncle afin de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui, puisqu'en ce moment il n'avait pas la chance de le voir le soir. C'est pour cela que lorsque Thorin entra dans la cuisine, il fut aussitôt attaqué par une tornade blonde surexcitée.

« ONCLE THORIN ! »

Thorin grogna pour la forme, n'étant pas sûr d'être suffisamment réveillé pour comprendre tout ce que son neveu s'était mis à lui expliquer. Il fit donc mine de l'écouter, afin de ne pas le vexer et alla se servir un bon petit déjeuner. Fili finit par se taire, ayant visiblement très bien assimilé l'explication que Thorin lui avait faite quelques jours plus tôt quant au fait qu'il était autorisé à parler n'importe quand, excepté pendant son petit déjeuner qu'il aimait prendre au calme. Thorin put donc savourer son repas dans un silence des plus reposants, même s'il devait admettre qu'il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise et très observé à cause de Fili assit à côté de lui qui suivait du regard chaque mouvement de sa cuiller. Il s'apprêtait à lui en faire la reflexion quand il aperçut Dis de l'autre côté de la cuisine, appuyée contre la table avec un main sur le ventre. Aussitôt, Thorin se leva et la rejoignit, très inquiet.

« Dis ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Dis ne répondit pas tout de suite, reprenant doucement ses esprits. Puis, elle adressa le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle put à Thorin pour le rassurer, tout en sachant que c'était peine perdue.

« Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle Oin ? »

« Non Thorin, vraiment. Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Mais Thorin était très loin d'être convaincu et il lança un regard vers Fili qui les fixait de ses grands yeux inquiets et pleins d'incompréhension. Thorin lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Fili, tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre s'il te plaît ? Je dois juste parler à maman quelques instants. »

Fili hésita quelques secondes, incertain, en regardant sa mère.

« Maman est malade ? »

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais va jouer d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon finit par quitter la pièce d'un pas lent, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment d'argumenter avec son oncle. Une fois seul avec Dis, Thorin le regarda alors qu'elle s'asseyait doucement sur une chaise.

« Dis…Je préfèrerais que tu ne restes pas seule aujourd'hui. Tu as vraiment l'air épuisée. »

Dis soupira d'exaspération.

« Thorin, je vais bien je t'assure ! Ca va aller d'accord ? Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« Ça fait partie de mon rôle de grand frère de m'inquiéter et de t'embêter, tu devrais le savoir. »Sourit Thorin, malgré tout amusé devant l'entêtement de sa sœur.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui répondre car on frappa à la porte. Avant qu'un des deux adultes ne puisse réagir toutefois, les pas précipités de Fili se firent entendre et il apparut soudainement dans le salon.

« Je vais ouvrir ! »S'exclama-t-il en arrivant à la porte.

Thorin et Dis ne purent se retenir de rire devant l'éternel enthousiasme de l'enfant. Fili ouvrit donc la porte et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit que ce n'était nul autre que Dwalin.

« Monsieur Dwalin ! Bonjour ! »S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Dwalin lui adressa un sourire attendrit et s'inclina doucement.

« Bonjour Fili. Tu as l'air en forme. »

Dwalin entra dans la maison après que Fili eut fermé la porte se rendit dans la cuisine où Thorin et Dis se trouvaient encore. Dis lui adressa un sourire joyeux et Thorin le salua, ne cachant toutefois pas sa surprise.

« Que fais-tu ici Dwalin ? Je pensais que nous devions nous rejoindre chez Gloin. »

« Oui je sais, mais mon frère s'est visiblement invité pour aller prendre le thé chez Gloin et donc j'ai décidé d'en profiter pour venir saluer Dis et Fili. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu. »

Dis rougit légèrement et un sourire timide lui apparut.

« C'est très gentil à vous mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

Dwalin se contenta de lui adresser un sourire amical. Thorin s'approcha alors de Dwalin et posa une main sur son épaule.

« En fait Dwalin, cela m'arrange que tu soit là. Est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec Dis et Fili pendant quelques minutes ? Je voudrais aller demander quelque chose à Oin, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Avant que Dwalin ne puisse répondre, Dis reprit la parole en lançant un regard accusateur à son frère.

« Thorin, je t'ai dit que ça allait ! Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me… »

Elle se stoppa, et gémit de douleur avec une main posée sur son ventre. Thorin et Dwalin se précipitèrent aussitôt vers elle.

« Dis ! Tu vois que ça ne va pas ! Viens avec moi. »

Les deux garçons amenèrent doucement Dis jusqu'au salon où ils la firent s'asseoir doucement. Dis tenta de les rassurer à la vue de leurs regards inquiets. Fili quant à lui s'était assis à côté de sa mère, avec un visage effrayé.

« Maman, tu as bobo ? »Demanda-t-il

Dis se tourna vers lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Je vais bien chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Dwalin se tourna alors vers Thorin.

« Va chercher Oin, je vais rester avec eux ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Dwalin vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais… »

« Si tu dis que tu vas bien je te jure que je vais dans ta chambre pour me débarrasser de tous tes accessoires pour les cheveux ! »Menaça Thorin avec un regard qu'il voulait dur, bien que sa menace quelque peu ridicule ne lui fasse perdre en crédibilité.

Dis ne répondit pas mais grogna en prenant un air boudeur pour la forme. Après un dernier regard pour Dwalin, Thorin quitta finalement la maison afin d'aller chercher leur guérisseur. Dwalin envoya Fili jouer dans sa chambre en lui promettant que sa mère irait bien afin que celle-ci puisse souffler un peu. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, espérant faire taire la douleur persistante qui l'envahissait. Dwalin lui apporta un grand verre d'eau afin de la soulager du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller Dis ? »Demanda le guerrier en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Dis se tourna vers lui, touchée.

« Oui, vraiment. Ce n'est qu'une petite… AAAAH ! »Cria-t-elle, en se pliant en deux.

Aussitôt Dwalin sentit la panique s'emparer de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Dis, dites-moi où vous avez mal ! »

Dis ferma les yeux fortement en soufflant un grand coup, sa main posée sur son ventre.

« Je…je crois que…je crois que le bébé arrive ! »

Dwalin écarquilla les yeux et regarda partout autour de lui, paniqué.

« Quoi ? Mais…maintenant ? Que dois-je fais alors ? »

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi perdu et impuissant. Au plus profond de lui, il priait pour que Dis se trompe mais au vue de la tâche humide qui s'étendait maintenant à ses pieds il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était bel et bien sur le point d'accoucher. Fili arriva alors au salon en courant, paniqué.

« Maman ! »

Dwalin l'empêcha de la rejoindre en le rattrapant à mi-chemin.

« Fili non ! »

« Mais elle a mal ! Pourquoi elle a mal ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le petit était au bord des larmes et Dwalin ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Il souffla un grand coup pour se calmer.

« Bon, très bien. Fili écoute-moi…je veux que tu aille chercher des serviettes d'accord ? Pleins de serviettes et aussi de l'eau et tu les amène dans la chambre de ta mère. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Fili hocha la tête et tenta de retenir ses larmes en voyant le visage crispé de douleur de sa mère. Il se précipita dans l'autre pièce afin d'aller chercher ce que Dwalin avant demandé. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers Dis et l'aida à bouger, malgré ses cris de douleurs.

« Dis, je vais devoir vous amener à votre chambre…Vous pensez pouvoir bouger ? »

Dis tenta de calmer sa respiration haletante et hocha la tête.

« Je…Je n'ai pas trop le choix…Pas vrai ? »

Dwalin sourit, amusé de voir que malgré la situation elle n'en perdait pas son caractère. Il la mena donc lentement jusqu'à sa chambre, veillant bien à la soutenir comme il le fallait et l'aida à s'allonger sur son lit. Fili revint à ce moment-là avec les serviettes et l'eau. Dwalin les posa près de lui et sourit à l'enfant.

« Bien. Maintenant je veux que tu ailles devant la maison pour attendre ton oncle et Oin. Ils seront bientôt là. Dès qu'ils arrivent tu leur dit de venir vite ici, le bébé arrive. »

Fili écarquilla les yeux.

« Le bébé ? »

« Oui. Fili, va attendre ton oncle d'accord ? »

Après une petite hésitation, le petit accepta finalement de quitter la chambre pour aller attendre son oncle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Resté seul avec Dis, Dwalin sentit alors sa panique revenir. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Dis qui poussa un nouveau cri alors qu'une nouvelle contraction la prenait.

« Vous comptez resté planté là ou vous allez m'aider ? Je suis en train d'accoucher ! »S'écria-t-elle, se fichant visiblement pas mal à cet instant des politesses d'usage.

Dwalin s'approcha donc doucement du lit et regarda Dis, perdu.

« Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

« Déshabillez-moi ! »

Dwalin écarquilla les yeux.

« PARDON ? »

« Je ne peux pas retirer mon bas toute seule dans cet état et il doit être enlevé pour que le bébé sorte alors ENLEVEZ LE MOI ! »

Dwalin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et priait pour que Thorin et Oin arrivent au plus vite. Mais il savait que Dis avait raison et il se força donc à agir au lieu de rester planté comme un idiot au centre de la pièce. Il s'approcha donc du lit et la regarda quelques secondes avant de finalement se décider. Il retira donc le bas de Dis et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux par reflexe dès qu'elle se retrouva à moitié nue près de lui. Il voulut s'éloigner mais elle lui attrapa fortement le bras.

« Ne songez surtout pas à vous en aller ! »

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je suis un guerrier Dis, pas une sage-femme ! »

« Oh bon sang, ne faites pas votre prude Dwalin ! Vous en avez vu d'… »

Elle se stoppa et ne put retenir un nouveau cri alors qu'une autre contraction la prenait . Elle ferma violemment les yeux et ressera sa prise sur la bras de Dwalin. Celui-ci grimaça mais ne dit rien, conscient que ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait le plus à cet instant. Il la regarda et voyant son front couvert de sueur, décida de faire quelque chose d'utile. Il mouilla l'un des serviettes et l'appuya sur le front de la princesse, dans le but de la rafraîchir. C'est à ce moment la que des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et Thorin entra dans la pièce suivit d'Oin. Les deux nains eurent un regard de stupeur en voyant la scène devant eux. Dwalin se sentit de nouveau rougir si c'était possible et tenta de s'expliquer gauchement.

« Je…les…les contractions…Le bébé…Obligé de… »

Si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, Thorin aurait trouvé cela presque amusant de voir leur guerrier d'habitude si fort et imperturbable en train de se décomposer devant lui et aussi mal à l'aise. Thorin se contenta de lui sourire alors qu'Oin prenait place près de Dis. Il la regarda, toucha son front et se tourna vers Dwalin et Thorin.

« Le travail est à moitié finit. Messieurs, veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît je vais m'en occuper. Je vous appelerais quand ce sera bon d'accord ? Alors du vent ! »

Thorin s'exécuta après un dernier regard inquiet vers sa sœur, dont le visage était crispé de douleur. Dwalin essaya de sortir à son tour mais la main de Dis était fermement accrochée à son bras. Il se pencha vers elle doucement.

« Oin est là Dis, tout vas bien. Il va bien s'occuper de vous. Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant. »

Elle finit par s'exécuter et Dwalin s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. Il ferma la porte et alla rejoindre Thorin dans le salon. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant de longues minutes. Fili était quant à lui assis dans un coin avec deux jouets, un air de profonde inquiétude sur son visage alors qu'il ne cessait de regarder vers la chambre de sa mère.

« Je suis désolé Thorin »

Thorin se tourna vers Dwalin, surprit.

« Désolé ? Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, pour Dis…je ne voulais vraiment pas, enfin…Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie ! »

Thorin comprit alors que Dwalin faisait référence au fait de s'être retrouvé seul avec Dis et de l'avoir vue à moitié nue. Thorin se retint de rire.

« Dwalin, tu n'y es pour rien. La situation est juste mal tombée. Je suis soulagé que tu aies été là quand c'est arrivé. Si elle avait été seule, ça aurait été bien pire. Alors…merci. »

Dwalin ne sut que répondre, malgré tout rassuré.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le silence se réinstalla donc entre eux, jusqu'à ce que des pleurs ne se fassent entendre et que la porte ne s'ouvre. Thorin et Dwalin se levèrent aussitôt et regardèrent Oin qui sortait de la chambre en s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette. Il leur adressa un grand sourire.

« Félicitation Thorin, ton second neveu est né sans aucun souci. »

Thorin ferma les yeux de soulagement et adressa une rapide prière alors que Dwalin souriait. Fili lui ne bougea pas, il se contenta de lever la tête.

« Merci…Et comment va Dis ? »

« Elle se porte bien, elle est fatiguée mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil ça ira mieux. Elle t'attend. »

Thorin remercia encore Oin de tout cœur et finit par entrer dans la chambre pour rejoindre Dis. Dwalin hésita quelques secondes, souhaitant les laisser seuls en famille mais Thorin l'invita à entrer avec lui. Dis était assise sur le lit, un coussin calé dans son dos et son nouveau bébé blottit dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans une petite couverture blanche. Dis le regardait alors un air d'une tendresse infinie. Thorin s'approcha doucement du lit et ne put retenir quelques larmes en voyant le bébé. Dis leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa son plus beau sourire, les yeux empli de larmes.

« Regarde comme il est beau Thorin… »

Thorin ne répondit pas et tendit doucement sa main avant de la poser avec tendresse sur la tête minuscule de son neveu. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Ce moment lui semblait presque irréel. Dwalin les observait dans l'entrée de la pièce avec Oin, attendris. Fili se tenait à côté de lui, curieux. Mais il n'osait pas entrer dans la pièce, ne se sentant pas à sa place sans savoir pourquoi.

Thorin se tourna vers Dis et doucement, lui embrassa le front avec tendresse. Dis le regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

« Thorin, je te présente ton neveu…Kili. »


End file.
